ALL WE KNOW
by dgirl142
Summary: hayley vive en port angeles antes de desaparecer sus padres le dejaron como regalo un libro con toda la saga de crepusculo ¿que pasara cuando los cullen se muden a port angeles? ¿estaran ellos involucrados en la extraña desaparicion de sus padres?
1. PREFASIO YO NO ESTOY LOCA

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes y TWILIGHT le pertenecen a SM, mía solo es la historia y los personajes que yo considere apropiados añadir.**

**Bueno, ezte fik lo tenia penzado aze muxo, pero komo vi uno kon una idea parezida penze ke zeria mejor no azero, pero luego lo lei i me di cuenta ke en realidad no tienen naa ke ver…**

_**All we know**_** ez una kanzion de **_**paramore, **_**ez migrupo favorite y una de miz maz grandez obzezionez, la kanzion me pareze ke le keda perfekta al fik…. Durante el fik kolokare algunas partes para ke entiendan xk lo digo, pero en general ze trata de que todo lo ke konozemoz ze cae, o sea, ke nada de lo ke konozemoz ez zierto…**

**PREFACIO**

Ya me estaba convenciendo a mi misma de que era cierto, tal vez si estaba loca, era lo más probable, no era posible que todo esto fuera verdad, si, no podía ser verdad.

No lo sé, es solo que es muy extraño encontrarte con ese tipo de familias, hay que tener en cuenta lo siguiente: son todos hermosos, son ocho jóvenes y sus padres, todos adoptados, todos de la misma edad, todos muy pálidos excepto uno que mide más que cualquier persona que conociera, son muy solitarios, y nunca comen, excepto el tal Jacob.

Al principio creí que era una locura, pero luego de que me di cuenta de los misterios respecto al libro, me di cuenta de que tal vez no era solo parte de mi inigualable imaginación.

El libro era muy poco conocido, cuando intente buscar algo más sobre este encontré cosas muy extrañas, del libro habían muy pocos ejemplares, todas las secuelas de este también estaban agotadas en todas partes, el mío era un ejemplar muy extraño, ya que tenia los cuatro libros en uno.

Cuando me adentre mas en mis investigaciones sobre estos libros descubrí cosas muy extrañas, todos quienes habían leído cualquiera de estos se encontraban desaparecidos, muertos, o encerrados en un manicomio, estos aseguraban ver vampiros y que el libro era basado en una historia real ¿Qué clase de lunático les creería?, bueno, pues la respuesta era muy obvia, yo lo haría.

Cuando los Cullen llegaron no les preste mucha atención, incluso creí que habían leído el libro y les gusto tanto la gran coincidencia que habían decidido burlarse de todo aquel que los hubiera leído, pero luego de que los analice mucho, llegue a una conclusión: ellos eran la familia de la que hablaban en mi libro favorito, para estar más segura de esto lo leí de nuevo por decima vez, y si, era definitivo que lo eran.

Cuando se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de confrontarlos me hicieron ver como una idiota, y ahora, todos creían que la loca era yo, incluso había podido escuchar a mis tios hablando sobre si era conveniente internarme en un sanatorio o si con una visita diaria al siquiatra sería suficiente, fue tan horrible que hasta yo empezaba a creer que estaba alucinando.

**¿ke tal? Lez guzto? Ezpero ke zi, ez una iztoria ke ez diferente de todas laz demaz, tendrá algunas zorprezaz ke no ze esperan, y prometo aktualizar pronto ya ke tengo loz primeros kapituloz liztoz…**


	2. EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASE

**Ezpero ke le zaya guztado el prefacio….**

**MM's: si, Hayley es x Hayley Williams, inkluzo iba a llamarse exaktamente azi (pues kon el apellido) sino ke en fanfik no permiten azer ezo, yo amo a paramore i eztoi medio muy zuper obzezionada kon ellos, azi ke no va a estar zolo Hayley… ezpero ke zigaz leyendo i ke te guzte lo ke ezkribo… i ke me zigaz dejando reviews**

**Ezte kapi ez el primero i obviamente ezta ubikado antes ke el prefacio para ke ze pueda entender la iztoria….**

_**You got it, You got it**_

_**Some kind of magic**_

_**Hypnotic, Hypnotic**_

_**You're leaving me breathless**_

_**I hate this, I hate this**_

_**You're not the one I believe in**_

_**When God is my witness**_

_**Now when I caught myself**_

_**I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that**_

_**I should have never thought**_

_**I caught nyself - paramore**_

**EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASE**

-Hayley, levántate

-no, cinco minutos mas

-no, ya te di diez, y luego veinte mas

-no quiero ir al colegio hoy

-no vas a faltar el primer día de clases

Tenía que hacerle caso, después de todo, era la única persona que se había querido hacer cargo de mi después de que mis padres desaparecieran, cuando me quite la cobija sentí mucho frio, es horrible vivir en Port Angeles, es frio y solo, es casi un desierto, pero uno por la noche.

Como todas las mañanas me bañe y me vestí, y antes de bajar a desayunar leí una parte de mi libro favorito, bueno, en realidad mis cuatro libros favoritos. Aun recuerdo cuando mi mama me lo dio, me dijo –Hayley, esto es algo muy importante para mí, y para tu padre, es muy difícil de conseguir, léelo, y cuídalo, pero por nada del mundo se lo muestres a nadie- mi madre era muy rara, y eso fue aun más raro, pero nunca lo olvidaría, ya que fue parte de su despedida, no sé cómo, pero ella sabía que no nos veríamos de nuevo, pero en mi corazón siempre podría escuchar a mi madre diciéndome que está bien y que nos veríamos de nuevo.

"_todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigíamos juntos a nuestra mesa del laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa..." _ya había leído tantas veces esto que casi lo podía decir sin leerlo, pero el leerlo me hacia viajar a otro mundo, además me gustaba mucho la idea de que hablaran de lugares que conozco, incluso mencionan algunos datos verdaderos, por ejemplo en las leyendas de los Quileutes si hay lobos…

-¡Hayley, es hora de desayunar!

-¡ya voy!

Me di cuenta que el tiempo se me había pasado muy rápido, baje mientras me peinaba el cabello, me senté y puse el cepillo en la mesa, y me dispuse a desayunar

-mama, dile a Hayley que no ponga el cepillo en la mesa porque se llena de pelos y es asqueroso

-Hayley, Ashley tiene razón

-ok

Decidí no esperar, cogí una tostada y me la comí de un solo bocado, me tome mi delicioso chocolate y me pare de la mesa

-¿hoy no vas a desayunar?

-no, no tengo hambre

-deben ser las ansias

-eh… sí, claro

-Kelly, hoy Caroline pasa por mí, así que no voy con ustedes

-bueno, buena suerte

Tal vez Kelly nunca sería mi mama, pero era algo muy parecido, mientras me cepillaba los dientes Caroline llego, y como siempre, la muy conchuda comió de lo que yo no quise, casi que no la convenzo de salir, pero finalmente lo logre.

-Hayley, ¿sabías que hoy habrán nuevos estudiantes?

-no, no me interesa

-no importa, son ocho, son familia

-¿Qué sus padres tienen complejo de conejos?

-no, tonta, son adoptados todos

-y eso me debería interesar porque…

-ush… bueno, sigo, son todos muy hermosos

-estás loca

-no, hablo en serio, ayer, cuando estaba de compras me los encontré, se apellidan Cullen, vi a una de ellos en un almacén y compramos juntas, luego cuando llegaron todos me los presentaron

-déjame adivinar, se llaman Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-deja la estupidez, bien sabes que estaba siendo sarcástica

-¿ah?

-¿tu quieres decir que lo que me dijiste es cierto, y que yo acerté con los nombres?

-sí, pero te faltaron Isabella, a la cual le gusta que la llamen

-bella

-eh… si, también Renesmee

-nessie y Jake

-Ah, ya entendí, tú los conocías y solo me estabas intentando engañar

Solo asentí, tal vez los conocía más de lo que ellos se esperaban, era extraño, pero averiguaría que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegamos al instituto habían cuatro carros nuevos que sobresalían de los demás, primero estaba un porshe amarillo, del cual salieron dos personas que supuse serian Alice y Jasper, luego llego el volvo plateado, del cual salieron bella y Edward, después venían Rosalie y Renesmee en un convertible rojo, y por ultimo Jacob y Emmett en el jeep, tal vez ellos leyeron los libros y solo les gustaba bromear por que era una gran coincidencia lo de sus nombres.

-ven, vamos a saludarlos

-no, no los conozco

-¿entonces como sabes sus nombres?

-escuche de ellos

-ah, ok, pero ven, vamos, yo si los conozco y te los puedo presentar

La seguí hacia los Cullen, todo era demasiado raro, pero no quería prestar atención, no podían ser ¿o sí?

-hola Alice

-hola Caroline, esta debe ser Hayley

-sí, mucho gusto

-tengo el presentimiento de que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, ¿no lo crees?

"Pues tu eres quien ve el futuro, y Edward, si estas escuchando esto, por favor, necesito saberlo, ya me estoy empezando a sentir como una loca, y ahora, estoy pensando como si alguien me estuviera escuchando, genial, me termine de enloquecer, ¿no lo crees?, y sigo cayendo, ush, que estúpida soy"

-supongo que si

Nos presentamos todos, y pude notar que todos eran exactamente quienes yo pensaba, y como los describían, fue todo muy extraño, pero me encanto verle las caras a todos cuando al presentarse decían yo soy- y el (ella) es mi novio(a) -, si, fue muy gracioso, las caras de todos se desencajaban, hasta que explicaron que eran adoptados, lo cual no era necesario, ya que aunque se parecían mucho, al mismo tiempo eran demasiado diferentes, pero no pude evitar pensar en como serian las caras de todos si hubieran explicado que no eran solo novios, sino que estaban casados, eso sí sería algo digno de pagar para verlo.

-es hora de irnos, tenemos que ir a la dirección

-no te preocupes bella, hoy el director se retrasara un poco

Dijo Alice sin caer en cuenta que todos los estaban observando y prestándoles atención, entonces Caroline le dijo

-no Alice, el director nunca se retrasa

Al parecer Alice ya había entendido que no debió decir eso, por lo que solo respondió con un "ok" y se fueron todos hacia la oficina

A la primera hora de clases tuve trigonometría, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Emmett allí, cuando yo llegue ya casi todos los puestos estaban ocupados, así que me senté a su lado

-hola

-eh… ¿hola?

-sabes, hable con Edward hace un rato

-¿y eso me debería de interesar?

-bueno, si te quieres hacer la desentendida, por mi está bien, solo quería asegurarme de que no dirías nada

-suficiente con que yo crea que estoy loca, no quiero que los demás lo piensen también

Después de eso el día siguió como si nada, los Cullen se comportaban bien con todos, pero aun así, todo el tiempo estuvieron alejados, cosa que agradecí a dios, si no hubiera sido así, no sé que habría hecho.

En la tarde como Caroline estaba muy apurada me toco irme a casa con mi prima Ashley, y tuve que aguantarla con su monologo de los-Cullen-son-lo-mejor-que-le-pudo-pasar-a-este-lugar; debo admitir que aunque me resultaba un tanto estresante, también fue muy gracioso verla como hablaba maravillas sobre los Cullen, si tan solo supiera la verdad estaría corriendo lo más lejos posible, claro que eso y nada sería lo mismo, porque en cualquier lugar pueden haber vampiros, creo.

-hola

-hola tía

-hola mama

-qué bueno que llegaron, tengo que irme a trabajar, el almuerzo está listo, es solo que lo calienten, si necesitan algo me llaman, pero que sea algo importante, porque hoy llega mi nuevo jefe

-¿hay un nuevo doctor mama?

-si ash, el doctor Cullen

-Carlisle

-lo conoces Hayley

-es el padre de los nuevos estudiantes

Dijo Ashley metiéndose en donde no la habían llamado

-bueno, me tengo que ir, las quiero mucho, pórtense bien

-ok, adiós

-adiós

Fui directo a almorzar y después me dirigí a mi cama, el día de hoy había sido muy pesado, y quería tomar una siesta antes de que llegara mi tío Andrés

**¿i ke tal? ¿ke lez parezio? Ez zolo el principio, y a Hayley todavía le faltan varias kozaz x dezkubrir….**

**Déjenme un review diciendo ke piensan, ezo me ayudara a subir maz rapido**


	3. LA SAGA MALDITA

**¡HELLO!**

**Ya ze ke me demore un pikito teniendo en cuenta ke lez abia dixo ke ya tenia lizto el kapi, pero tengo una muy buena exkuza, adivinen kual es….. zi, adivinaron, no podía dejar de ver el video de playin god, y no kreo ke me kulpen, porke ezta zuper, ademaz, estaba muy zuper hiper mega feliz xk me di cuenta ke no perdi el año ¡NO TENGO KE REPETIR 10!...**

**Bueno, ya fue muxa estupidez de mi parte, lez dejo el kapi….**

**DISCLAIMER: kreo ke ze lo zaben, pero toka ponerlo, komo zi no fuera obvio: YO obviamente NO soy Stephenie meyer, y TWILIGHT tristemente no me pertenece, de lo kontario zeria rika i konozeria a mis Taylor (york y lautner) y a mi rob y a hayley y a Josh y a zac y a jeremi….. y a troz miles de perzonaz ke me muero por konozer…**

_**I cannot find a way to describe it**__**  
**__**it's there inside**__**  
**__**all i do is hide**__**  
**__**i wish**__**  
**__**that it would just go away**__**  
**__**what would you do?**__**  
**__**you do? if you knew...**__**  
**__**what would you do?**_

_**Take me away- avril Lavigne (**_**n/a: mi tercera obsecion)**

**LA SAGA MALDITA**

Cuando desperté estaba muy tarde, baje a la cocina para comer algo, pero no había nada preparado, y como a mí se me quema hasta el agua decidí no hacer nada, luego cuando mire el reloj, eran las doce de la noche, supongo que no era tan tarde como pensaba, se me hizo muy raro que no hubiera nadie despierto, así que fui hacia el cuarto de Andrés y Kelly, pero desearía no haberlo hecho, después de escuchar algo que me dejo traumatizada Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Estaba muy aburrida así que llame a Caroline, me contesto su hermano

-alo?

-eh, hola Josh, me pasas a caro

-ah, hola Hayley, no, caro está dormida

-a, bueno, está bien

Entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea

-Josh, ¿estás ocupado?

-¿mmm?

-necesito tu ayuda, pero nadie puede saberlo

-ok, si quieres puedes venir, todos están dormidos, nadie se dará cuenta

-aquí también, ya voy para allá

-déjale una nota a Kelly de que te quedaras acá, así no tendrás que devolverte sola muy tarde

-bueno, llego en diez minutos

-te espero

Tome mi morral, metí mi pijama, mi ropa para el día siguiente, mis implementos de aseo unos libros del colegio y lo más importante, mi libro. Salí súper rápido después de dejarle una nota a Kelly en la que le explicaba todo, cogí el bus, que gracias a dios paso justo en el momento en el que yo salía, unos cinco minutos después ya estaba en la casa de Caroline, toque la puerta y Josh me abrió

-hola

-hola Hayley, pasa

-gracias por aceptar

-aun no he aceptado, porque aun ni siquiera sé que es lo que pasa

-bueno, primero prométeme que vas a tener la mente muy abierta

-¿tan fuerte es?

-no tienes ni idea

-ok, te lo prometo

Le empecé a decir que no me creyera loca ni nada, y luego le dije que leyera el resumen de los libros, eran un poco largos, así que tardo como una hora, pero cuando termino, y yo le conté lo que había pasado, me creyó, ya que él había escuchado –por Caroline- sobre los Cullen.

-bueno, y que quieres que haga

-pues estaba pensando en que tal vez me podrías ayudar a saber algo más sobre los libros, la escritora, tu sabes, algo que nos explique cómo paso

Ya llevábamos mucho rato buscando en internet, y apenas habíamos logrado averiguar unas cuantas cosas, primero, que después de que sacaron el último libro, del cual solo hubo una edición, descontinuaron los demás, mi libro es muy único, solo habían doscientos ejemplares, la escritora era muy poco conocida y se había muerto en un extraño accidente que volcó su carro por un acantilado, al parecer solo la reconocieron porque su cartera con su identificación estaba casi intacta, ya que ella había quedado calcinada.

Después de seguir buscando encontramos un artículo en el que se describían cosas todavía más raras:

"_**TWILIGHT, LA SAGA MALDITA**_

_Desde hace un tiempo ya es sabido por todos que la saga twilight, escrita por Stephenie Meyer, tiene varios misterios que la encierran. Nadie sabe cómo es que pasa, pero cada persona que empieza a leer cualquiera de estos libros se vuelven locos, ya han aparecido varios cadáveres de seguidores de esta saga, pero lo más extraño es que sus muertes son muy diferentes a las habituales, la policía no ha logrado saber a qué se deben, y se conforman con decir que es algún tipo de animal. También entre las víctimas de esta saga se encuentran desaparecidos y personas locas, internadas en sanatorios mentales._

_Normalmente los síntomas empiezan con personas diciendo ver vampiros, llega a un punto en el que se obsesionan, y mientras algunos deciden salir a buscarlos, otros quieren exponerlos y contarle la verdad al mundo, y otros mas, deciden huir en busca de un lugar libre de vampiros…."_

El artículo seguía relatando varios casos diferentes, y culminando atribuyéndole a estos libros la muerte, desapariciones y locura de muchas personas, una de ellas, la propia autora del libro. Cuando terminamos de leer esto nos preocupamos demasiado, entonces recordé algo

**Flashback**

Acababa de llegar del colegio, mi mama y mi papa estaban en el estudio encerrados junto con tía Kelly y tío Andrés, como toda buena niña de doce años, la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo, así que decidí espiar un poco

-Jayson, hermano, ¿Qué no entiendes que es una locura?, es solo un libro

Decía mi tío Andrés con una voz impaciente

-odio decirlo, pero Andrés tiene razón esta vez

Continúo tía Kelly defendiendo a su esposo, entonces mama le respondió

-Kelly, se que suena muy extraño, pero nosotros hemos averiguado cosas, y sabemos que es cierto

-Jayson, Anne, eso es una locura, no pensaran hacerlo de verdad

-ya la decisión está tomada, solo necesitamos saber si ustedes si pueden cuidar a Hayley estos meses, no serán más de seis meses, y cuando volvamos, ustedes podrán comprobar que no decimos mentiras

-hay cuñadita, tu sabes que siempre consideré que el loco de la familia era yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es Jayson, y tú no te quedas atrás

-¿eso significa que cuidaran de Hayley?

-si, a Ashley le haría bien tener compañía, además, solo serán unos cuantos meses

-Está decidido, nos iremos en cuanto tengamos los trámites listos

-¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo será eso?

-no sé, uno o dos meses

-gracias de nuevo, yo se que Hayley estará mejor con ustedes que con cualquier otra persona

**Fin flashback**

-Josh

-¿Qué pasa Hayley?, estas pálida

-es que…. Creo que se que paso con mis papas

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-hace mucho escuche una conversación que no tenía sentido, pero ahora lo comprendo todo, ellos estaban buscando vampiros ¿y si sí los encontraron? ¿Y si están muertos?

Cuando me pude dar cuenta Josh me estaba abrazando muy fuerte, y yo estaba llorando descontroladamente. No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando logre controlarme, pero al ver la hora mi cara se desencajo

-¡por dios!, son las cuatro de la mañana, no voy a lograr despertarme a tiempo para el colegio

-¿estás mejor?

-eh… pues no del todo, pero gracias, eres muy buen amigo

-de nada, ¿tienes clase la primera hora?

-no, ni a la segunda ¿por?

-bueno, puedes dormir un poco más, yo le digo a caro que se valla sola y yo te llevo

-gracias, eres lo máximo

-Hayley, despierta

-¿qué hora es?

-son las nueve, tienes clase en una hora

-¡¿Qué?

-no te preocupes, todavía tienes tiempo hasta para desayunar si quieres

-Andie, ¿ya te había dicho que eres lo máximo?

-solo como unas cien veces, pero sigo sin cansarme de eso

-tonto

Con esto lo saque de la habitación y me metí al baño, no me demore casi nada organizándome, en menos de media hora ya estaba bajando las escalas con mi bolso listo para ir al instituto, estaba ya en la puerta cuando lo escuche

-todavía hay tiempo, así que no te llevo si no desayunas

-pero no tengo tiempo de preparar nada

-yo te prepare el desayuno, bueno, nos prepare el desayuno

-aunque seas un tonto con falta de modestia eres lo máximo

-lo se

-ya te estás pareciendo a caro

Comimos unos deliciosos _omeletts, _con mucho queso, y jugo de naranja, luego me cepille los dientes tan rápido que casi daño el cepillo, y por último Salí corriendo y me monte en su carro. Cuando estábamos llegando josh freno y me dijo

-¿estás segura de esto?

-no te entiendo ¿de qué hablas?

-hoy vas a ver todo el día a las personas, o lo que sean, que según tu, son culpables de lo que les paso a tus padres, ¿crees que podrás manejarlo?

-no, se que podre hacerlo, si quiero saber qué es lo que en realidad paso, tengo que

-está bien

-y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que haces todo el día en tu casa?, ¿es que no te aburres?

-no soy un vago, diseño páginas web. Listo

-¿listo qué?

-ya llegamos

-¿pero cuándo?, ¿Cómo?

-soy muy rápido, adiós

-chau

-¿Qué pasa entre mi hermano y tú?

-Caroline, primero se saluda

-bueno, hola, listo, ahora respóndeme

-nada, a diferencia tuya, el _si_ es un muy buen amigo

-auch, eso duele, yo si te considero mi amiga

-sorry, es que casi no dormí

-y luego me dices malpensada, cuando amaneciste en mi casa, mi hermano no durmió nada, tu no dormiste nada, el me dice que te va a traer, y además, todo eso, sin siquiera decirme que estabas en mi casa, ¿ahora te parezco malpensada?

-no, pero todo tiene una explicación

-la cual estoy esperando

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no te la puedo contar?

-obvio, no te creería, y me confirmarías que hay algo entre tú y mi hermano

-piensa lo que quieras

-entonces si es cierto

-no

-pero si dijiste

-olvídalo

El día fue muy rápido, no quería encontrarme con los Cullen, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, lo único que me animaba era el saber que en frente de todos no se atreverían a hacer nada, si, tal vez lo negarían, pero eso no era tan grave, no importaba como, para mí lo más importante en ese momento era saber que había pasado con mis padres, y ellos tenían las respuestas. Llevaba un buen rato pensando, hasta que el timbre sonó y me saco de mi ensoñación. Solo una hora más, me seguía repitiendo eso mientras me dirigía a clase de arte, cuando llegue me senté en un escritorio sola, o eso creí, por que no contaba que viniera alguien a arruinarme mi momento con migo misma

-señorita Cullen, señor Black, llegan tarde

-lo sentimos, es que no calculamos bien el tiempo y…

-no quiero excusas, pueden sentarse junto a la señorita

Que no lo diga, por favor que no lo diga

-Adams **(*)**

Y lo dijo

-Hola

No quise responder, intente hacerme la boba e ignorarla, pero entonces vi que no se daría por vencida

-hola, tu eres Hayley, ¿no?

-sí, y tu Renesmee

-nessie

-sí, lo olvide

-y el es

-Jake

-Eh... si

-ustedes no lo saben, ¿no es así?

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-Edward no les dijo nada

-¿Qué nos tiene que decir?

-lo sé todo

*** al principio penze en ke zeria Williams, pero luego rekorde ke en fanfik no te dejan poner perzonajez famozoz, azi ke ezte fue el primer apellido ke ze me vino a la cabeza….**

**Y bueno ¿lez guzto?... ezpero ke zi, y ke pliz, déjenme reviews…**

**Prometo aktualizar ezta semana, por ke komo zalgo a vakazionez miz papaz noz van a mandar a mi zizter i a mi a dond miz abueloz (¡¿ke ize en mi vida pasada para merecer esto?, no me malinterpreten, loz amo, pero odio el pueblito en el ke viven), i komo tengo el otro kapi kazi lizto, lo zubire entre el jueves i el domingo, komo ya dije, PLEASE REVIEWS, no zaben lo feliz ke me pone ver loz reviews, me anima a escribir, azi ke pliz, yo ze ke da una pereza orrible, pero zi yo me tomo el trabajo de ezkribir todo un kapi udz ze pueden tomar unos zegunditoz para ezkribir doz o tres renglonzitoz ¿no?, buento, ezo era todo…. Bye… **


	4. quiero la verdad

**Ok, ya ze ke ezta medio muy zuer tard i ke obviament no ez domingo sino lunes, pero hasta aze unos minutoz yo ztaba segura ke zeguia siendo domingo, pero bueno, no imxta, aki zta el kapi, zpero ke lez guzte**

**Disclaimer: tirztemente yo no zoi la dueña de twilight, ke maz kiziera yo ke tener todos loz derexoz sobre mi Eddie, pero ni modo….**

**QUIERO LA VERDAD**

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-pregúntale a tu padre

-¿tú conoces a mi papa?

-sí, creo que todos lo conocemos

Ya me estaba cansando de fingir, ¿es que estos idiotas no se cansan de ser "amables"?

-mira nessie, no estoy de humor como para que te hagas la idiota, se perfectamente quienes, o más bien, que son ustedes, así que si no quieres que diga nada, es mejor que se mantengan lo más alejados de mi, mi familia y mis amigos que les sea posible.

Bueno, supongo que eso era mejor que ponerme a llorar por lo que les paso a mis padres, además, no puedo negar que me hizo bien descargar la frustración que tenia sobre ella, Renesmee y Jacob me miraban como pensando si lo que había pasado era cierto o solo producto de su imaginación, supongo que tenían miedo de que su teatro se les viniera abajo, pero lo más importante, supongo que se estaban desgañotando los sesos intentando saber cómo es que lo sabía todo.

Como si no fuera suficiente, mi querido profesor, nótese el sarcasmo, nos asigno un trabajo juntos, se debía entregar en tres semanas y equivalía al treinta y cinco por ciento de la nota, así que si o si lo tenía que entregar.

-si quieres Jake y yo podemos hacer el trabajo y ponerte como que lo hiciste tu también

-no es necesario, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie

-no nos deberías nada, después de todo, tu nos guardas nuestro secreto

-perdón, ahora solo me estaba descargando en ti

-no importa

-adiós

-nos vemos

Me había dado cuenta que si quería saber la verdad tenía que saber cómo buscarla, sería mucho mejor si me llevaba bien con ellos, pero me era muy difícil. El fingir que no me importa o que no estoy completamente segura que ellos son los culpables de lo que sea que les haya pasado a mis padres no me era posible, no era justo, pero si necesario.

La última hora la tuve libre, así que aproveché para ir a la secretaría a buscar unos papeles que necesitaba, allí me encontré con Josh

-¡hola!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola…. Mama necesita unos papeles para no sé qué, y como caro no le quiso hacer el favor…

-tu viniste. Caroline nunca dejara de ser la más conchuda de todas

Hablamos un rato mientras a ambos nos entregaban los papeles por los que habíamos venido, le explique a Josh lo que había pasado con Renesmee durante la clase, y él me conto que como yo había dejado el libro en su casa el se lo estaba leyendo, entonces cuando íbamos saliendo nos encontramos con una sorpresa que no sé si es agradable o no: los Cullen, se acercaron a nosotros y Edward dijo

-tenemos que hablar contigo

En ese momento me tense, pero Josh, al cual ya le debía como tres vidas me salvo de nuevo –o sea que ya le iba debiendo la cuarta-

-pueden decirle lo que quieran frente a mi

-no, es un… es privado

Dijo bella, entonces Edward le respondió

-él lo sabe

-pero me prometiste que no le dirías a nadie

-me lo conto antes, y yo tampoco le contare a nadie, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros

-ok

-¿de qué querían hablarme?

-bueno, pues para mí es muy obvio, todos nos estábamos preguntando cómo es que lo sabes

Ahí va de nuevo

-es una historia larga, así que presten atención porque no la pienso repetir…

Hace algunos años mis padres leyeron un libro muy extraño, con el cual quedaron un poco intrigados, y empezaron a investigar, y según ellos lo que decía en el libro era cierto…

Nadie les creyó, pero ellos intentaron tanto demostrar que lo que decían era cierto que un día se fueron de viaje para buscar pruebas, nunca volvieron….

Antes de irse mi mama me dio el extraño libro, que resulto no ser uno sino un cuatro en uno, ese libro era _crepúsculo_ en él también se encontraban _luna nueva, eclipse, _y_ amanecer_ esos libros cuentan la historia de una humana que se enamoro de un vampiro sediento de su sangre… mejor dicho, esos libros cuentan su historia, todo está narrado por bella, excepto una parte en amanecer, es narrada por Jake, así es como lo supe…

Cuando ustedes llegaron creí que era una broma, que se habían leído el libro y que lo hacían por los que lo leyeron, así los engañarían y les jugarían bromas, pero su forma de ser no podía ser fingida, y para asegurarme de que no me estaba volviendo loca, hable con Josh, y cuando él me creyó, sentí que todo era cierto, no podía ser mi imaginación si alguien más lo encontraba coherente

Los Cullen no dijeron nada, solo se largaron corriendo como humanos, como si nos fuera a asustar el que desaparecieran por correr a una velocidad imperceptible, me pareció muy raro pero no dije nada.

-bueno, eso fue raro

-¿tú crees?

Si, estaba un poquito susceptible a los cambios de humor, y no porque estaba "en esa época del mes" como decía mi tío cuando ash, Kelly o yo nos poníamos irritables, es solo que yo tenía mucho para asimilar, y eso que apenas tenía 16 años, ¿Qué esperaban?, al contrario, estaba llevando todo demasiado bien, y el sarcasmo era lo único que no lograba retener cuando me sentía tan impotente, enojada, triste, fúrica, en general, creo que es mejor para Jasper que se aleje de mi…

-creo que es mejor que me vaya

-sorry, es que el estar con ellos me pone…

-lo se

-bye

-nos vemos… a, casi se me olvida, mi mama dice que vayas a comer hoy a la casa

Cuando terminaron las clases me fui con Caroline a su casa, su mama me había invitado a comer, y ¿Cómo decirle que no a la lasaña?, además, no quería ir a mi casa, creo que la próxima vez que vea a cualquiera de mis tíos solo podre pensar en lo que estaban haciendo la noche anterior, fue horrible, quede traumada de por vida, pero ni modo decirles que me había dado cuenta, eso sería mucho peor.

-Caroline, Hayley, llegaron muy temprano

-hola mama

-buenas tardes señora Morel

-como llegaron tan temprano tendrán que quedarse solas un rato porque yo tengo que ir al supermercado por unas cosas que me faltan para la comida

-y ¿dónde está Josh?

-si mami, ¿Dónde está _Josh?_

-¿de qué me perdí?

-su hija está loca

-no estoy loca, solo que tu no disimulas que te gusta mi hermano

-así que era eso

-a mi no me gusta Josh

-Hayley, mi mama y yo sabemos que si

-que no

-tan malo te parece mi hijo

-no es eso, es que, ush….

Y todas empezamos a reírnos, esta era una de esas discusiones en las que nunca nadie ganaba, yo sabía que Josh y yo éramos solo amigos, y Caroline pensaba todo lo contrario, mientras que su mama, bueno, en realidad cada día se ponía de parte de una diferente, así que no sabíamos si me creía a mi o a caro.

-Josh está en una empresa que lo quiere contratar, está mirando las instalaciones para hacer su página web

-a… ok

-adiós niñas, pórtense bien

-para que la pasemos mal

-eso lo escuche, Caroline

-mami, pero si yo no dije nada

-sí, claro, adiós

Caroline y yo nos quedamos en la casa haciendo tareas, o mejor dicho, yo intentando hacer tareas mientras caro estaba revisando el _facebook _ y el _Messenger, _al final me di por vencida y me puse a chatear también, igual y apenas estábamos empezando las clases y no pasa nada si no llevas una tarea.

En la noche comimos y Caroline y yo nos devolvimos instantáneamente a su habitación, habíamos decidido hacer una pijamada de dos personas, cuando éramos pequeñas las hacíamos mucho, las usábamos para contar nuestros secretos, ya que lo que pasaba en esta se quedaba en esta, no había juzgamientos ni nada, por lo que Caroline pensó en hacerla igual para que así yo le pudiera contar el secreto, que según ella era que Josh y yo éramos novios en secreto

-te digo que te gusta Josh, y que cada que se ven sus ojos brillan

-no seas cursi…. Y a m no me gusta Josh, además, no creo que el guste de mi

Esto último lo dije en un susurro, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Me gustaba Josh o solo estaba sugestionada por lo que Caroline decía?

-oh, créeme que si le gustas, es más, te lo voy a demostrar. ¡JOSH!

-caro, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿no le iras a preguntar si le gusto?

-no, seré más sutil

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamaron?

-es solo que tengo una duda, veras, tu nunca has tenido una novia en serio, y yo digo que es porque eres gay, mientras que Hayley dice que simplemente no has encontrado a la indicada

Pude contemplar casi que en cámara lenta la cara de Josh tensándose cuando Caroline pronuncio la palabra con g, y al mismo tiempo pude ver como Caroline luchaba por no soltar la carcajada, igual que yo

-eh… ¿estás loca? .

-entonces, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

-¿mmm?

-sí, describe a tu mujer perfecta

-bueno, está bien…

-que sea inteligente, buena amiga, que le guste la música, no muy alta, que no se crea perfecta aunque lo parezca, pero en general no es tan importante como se ve, aunque no sea muy común creo que prefiero a alguien que le guste cambiar cada que puede, que no se conforme con parecer siempre una fotografía, y que siempre sea muy madura y que le guste leer… y a todas estas ¿eso que tiene que ver con que sea o no gay?

-ves Hayley, te lo dije

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-la describiste a ella, le dije que ella te gusta y como no me quiso creer….

-e… esto… e…

-no te preocupes Josh, ambos sabemos que caro está loca y no hay que prestarle atención

-bueno, ya, está bien, digamos que les creo, ¿entonces cual es el secreto?

-no sé de que hablas

-sí, yo menos

-no se hagan los idiotas, díganme que esconden, soy su mejor amiga, y su hermana, merezco una explicación

¿Qué podía hacer?, no solo había prometido a los Cullen, no decir nada, sino que también estaba el hecho de que probablemente nos creería locos o creería que la loca es ella por creernos, ni siquiera yo creo que estoy cuerda, porque una persona cuerda no se acercaría tanto a los posibles asesinos de sus padres, es más, una persona cuerda no creería que un libro sobre vampiros podía ser cierto.

**Ke tal lez parezio el kapi?, ezpero ke lez aia guztado, no ze kuando podre aktualizar de nuevo, pero prometo ke kunado vuelva a mi kaza aktualizo, bye….**


	5. REACCIONES

**Bueno, ya ze ke me demore muuuuuxixiximo tiempo en subir kapi, i en realidad no ze zi todavía keda alguien leyendo, ezpero ke zi, pero ez ke al principio de laz vakazionez uno no kiere azer nada, luego ze me fue la inzpirazion y kuando volvi al kole… bueno, pues digamos ke lez rekomiendo a todos ke eztudien muxo, xk el ultimo año ez difícil desde el primer dia, y yo kede komo medio perdida, pero ya logre balancear el orario y kreo ke podre subir kapituloz maz rápido… **

**Dizklaimer: ez medio mui zuper hiper mega obvio ke yo no zoi la autora de twilight, pero si de esta historia, y ezpero ke no me la kopien….bueno, ya viene el kapi**

**REACCIONES**

-entonces ¿qué eligen?

-no puedes saber la verdad, tendrás que confiar en nosotros

-entonces si es lo que yo decía

Bueno, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Josh ante este, pero era mejor decirle a caro lo que quería escuchar y así no tener que contarle la verdad, no solo sería lo mejor para nosotros, si Caroline por alguna extraña razón nos creía entonces conociéndola le contaría a todos y o nos creían o nos internarían a los tres en un manicomio

-está bien, si, somos novios

Dije mirando directamente al piso, pues sabía que si me veía a los ojos encontraría mi mentira, además, no quería ver la cara de Josh, seguramente me desmentiría, pero simplemente entre en pánico, y eso fue lo que ocurrió

-Hayley, se nota que no me conoces, yo se que si lo admites así de fácil es porque no es cierto, así que quiero saber la verdad

-no, Hayley dice la verdad

¿Qué?, eso no me lo esperaba, Josh ayudándome no era nada nuevo, pero diciendo que somos novios para sacarme de un lio, le debo esta vida y la otra

-demuéstrenlo

-¿Cómo?

-pues….

-nos damos un beso

-Josh, Josh, Josh, no soy idiota, un beso se lo das a cualquiera, ahora tendrán que decirle a mi mama que son novios, y eso es solo el principio

-entenderé si no quieres hacerlo

Le dije en susurros a Josh que se encontraba ya a mi lado

-en realidad me da lo mismo, somos amigos, además no estaría protegiéndote solo a ti, también a mí, o ¿Qué crees que dirán si se dan cuenta que te creo?

-gracias

-dejen de secretearse en público, es de mala educación

-Caroline, no tienes seis años, así que deja de actuar como una niña chiquita

-si, como sea, ¿Qué decidieron?

-iré a contarle a mama

Dijo Josh respondiendo a Caroline, entonces yo le susurre en su oído –si que Caroline se diera cuenta-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-después de esto ya no nos molestara

Ok, supongo que fue una buena idea, solo que era muy extraño hacer como que yo era la novia de Josh, ¡por dios!, eso sería casi que incesto, para mi él es como mi hermano, si Caroline quería vivir en su burbuja por mi estaba bien, pero en realidad no era muy cómodo…

-¿de veras?

-no, no tenemos porque probarte nada

Le dije ya un poco molesta a Caroline

-¿si ven? Yo sabía que no lo harían, díganme la verdad, lo merezco

-pero esa es la verdad, sabes, si lo que quieres es que le diga a mama pues vamos, y se lo diré

-¿le vas a mentir a mama solo por un estúpido secreto?

Antes de que Caroline y Josh siguieran hablando como que yo no estaba presente decidí intervenir

-¿Por qué quieres que te lo probemos? Nada menos hace un minuto nos estabas obligando a que te dijéramos la verdad ahora…

-exacto, si esa fuera la verdad no la habrían aceptado tan fácil

-pero si es cierto

-bueno, pues demuéstrenmelo

-¿Cómo?

Esa cara que tenía Caroline no me gustaba para nada, yo la conocía muy bien, lo quesea que estaba pensando no era nada bueno, y lo peor era que estábamos haciendo todo esto por cubrir a los culpables de lo que sea que le haya pasado a mis padres

-tienen que hacerlo público, empezando por mama y Kelly, y también tendrán que decirlo a sus amigos…

No seguí escuchando después de "hacerlo público" ODIO A CAROLINE Y A LOS CULLEN, por su culpa estaba metida en este lio, y no creía que Josh le diría que sí, eso le quitaría cualquier posibilidad que tuviera de tener novia, o amigas con derechos o lo que sea. Entonces me di cuenta que Caroline y Josh hablaban y yo seguía muy ida, así que no comprendí que pasaba

-¡¿QUE?

La cara de Caroline era un poema, obviamente creía que se encontraba soñando, y no era para menos, lo que sea que su hermano le haya dicho eso la cogió demasiado desprevenida, pero ella reacciono muy rápido y cuando Josh iba en las escalas me jalo para que fuéramos con él.

fue espantoso, la más grande vergüenza de mi vida, y eso que no era mi suegra de verdad, pero el ver como ella se burlaba de nosotros por tener ese "secreto" fue horrible, Caroline me las pagaría, pero primero iría por los Cullen, por proteger su maldito secreto fue que me toco hacer esto.

El día siguiente fue todavía peor, Caroline no me despertó sino cuando ya era muy tarde y me dijo que ella no me llevaría, para eso estaba mi "novio", de verdad, me las pagaría, y no sería cualquier bobada.

Cuando llegamos al instituto –Josh si me trajo, aunque yo estuviera muerta de la vergüenza- ya era muy tarde, todos estaban en las aulas, excepto los Cullen, y ni siquiera esperaron a que bajara del auto.

-tenemos que hablar

-¿no se les ocurrió una mejor hora?

Ok, lo admito, seguía un poco dormida, pero es que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha que me despertara completamente –quince minutos no es ni será suficiente- **(n/a: yo no sé si me demoro mucho en el baño pero para mí lo mínimo es media hora, así que por eso le coloque eso)**

-solo queríamos asegurarnos de que te callarías, y no le contarías nada a nadie

-si, como sea…

Cuando Josh contesto recordé algo, como había dicho antes esto no se iba a quedar así

-por su culpa estamos metidos en un enredo horrible, así que dejen de molestar, porque ese maldito secreto nos está costando mas a nosotros que a ustedes…

No alcance a terminar de decir nada cuando los Cullen ya se habían ido, no los soportaba, ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan ignorado así como así?, y eso que era yo quien les hacia un favor, no ellos a mi.

(｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡)

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que los Cullen y yo habíamos hablado, después de eso no me dirigían la palabra amenos de que fuera para logo de la clase.

Caroline se había encargado de contarle a todo el mundo que Josh y yo éramos "novios", al principio creí que se enfadaría y contaría la verdad, pero en realidad selo tomo muy bien, demasiado bien, incluso estaba empezando a dudar si tal vez era gay o algo así por lo que no le molestara que todos creyeran que estábamos juntos, pero esto nos beneficiaba, ya podíamos hablar solos sin que a nadie le pareciera extraño, y como Caroline dijo que se traumaría nos prohibió besarnos en frente de ella lo cual nos "afecto" mucho, por lo cual ya no nos decía nada respecto a nuestra "relación" para que no nos enojáramos con ella.

-¿ya has hablado con ellos?

-no, ni me determinan

-pero es importante que lo hagas

-es que… no sé cuando, como ni donde, me da miedo que me hagan algo

-puedo ir contigo, si quieres

-gracias Josh, eres muy bueno, pero ya te he metido en muchos problemas

-Hayley, no seas orgullosa

-no lo soy, es solo que siento que tengo que hacer esto sola

-está bien, cuídate

-adiós

-¿quieres que te recoja esta tarde o te vas con caro?

-no se

-¿Por qué?

-es que, ya has hecho mucho por mí, pero de verdad me vendría bien un poco de apoyo de alguien que sabe la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo siento que ya me estoy pasando de conchuda, tú has sido muy bueno con migo y yo…

-ya, para, solo hago lo que cualquier amigo haría, no te preocupes vendré a recogerte

-gracias

Josh se fue y me dejo sola en la puerta del colegio, aunque ya nadie se ponía a mirar que era lo que estábamos haciendo, o si nos besábamos, o no, porque ya no éramos el chisme nuevo, igual me sentía rara, pero pronto acabaría, pero primero necesitaba no tener secretos, o al menos no tener dudas que me hagan demostrar que tengo secretos.

La mañana se fue muy rápido, y cuando menos pensé era hora del almuerzo, así que me dirigí a la cafetería, hice la fila pero solo cogí una manzana y una botella de agua, me dirigí a la mesa Cullen, se sentía raro ir a la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, y más teniendo en cuenta que todos me estaban mirando, y no era para menos, los Cullen siempre se sentaban solos.

Cuando llegue a donde los Cullen estaba asustadísima, no sabía que decir o hacer, se me hacia extraño todo, además no sabía cómo encararlos y preguntarles la verdad, pero ya estaba harta de estar esperando, y sabia que solo tendría el valor de hacerlo en ese momento, bueno, creí que lo tenía hasta que llegue a la mesa, pero ya era muy tarde y con o sin el valor les preguntaría.

-quiero hablar con ustedes

-¿Qué pasa?

Me respondió Edward, como si no supiera perfectamente de que era de lo que quería hablar con ellos, el era muy desesperante

-es sobre… eh…

No sabía cómo decirlo, no sabía ni siquiera si decirlo, entonces antes de poder continuar Rosalie dijo

-no tengo ganas de oírte balbucear, así que habla

-rose, por favor trátala bien, es una chica agradable

Y no solo me defendía Alice, también lo hizo Emmett, y luego me empezaron a hablar como si no supieran que yo sabía su secreto, fue tanto así que simplemente no dije nada, y decidí irme.

(｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡)

Ya habían pasado varios meses, todo seguía normal, Josh y yo cada vez pasábamos más tiempo juntos, puesto que él era el único con quien podía hablar, y aunque no era mi novio, si era mi mejor amigo, los Cullen me ignoraban, y era como si jamás se hubieran dado cuenta de que yo sabía todo, lo cual me ponía muy mal.

-Hayley, ya me preocupas, normalmente en estas fechas te pones mal, pero ahora estas peor que nunca

-lo se

Dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿pero que se supone que haga? La causa más probable de la desaparición de mis padres está estudiando conmigo, y yo no puedo hacer nada

-¿quieres que me quede contigo? En el colegio no dirán nada, todos me quieren

Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-no Josh, no es necesario, y te convendría que te presente a mi amiga, se llama modestia, te vendría muy bien

-jaja, no, te hablo en serio, no sé si estés bien

-caro estará ahí, ash también

-¿te diste cuenta que nombraste a tu prima entre las opciones?

-sí, yo sé que es mala, a veces, pero en esta época siempre me ayuda y se preocupa por mi

-ok, bye, pero si me necesitas dime

Entonces Salí del auto, justo a tiempo para un gran abrazo de bienvenida de Caroline, luego Josh se bajo, y aunque no supe bien que le dijo a caro, era muy obvio que le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de mi.

-y... ¿Cómo estás?

-tú me conoces mejor que nadie, así que no te mentiré…

-¿entonces?

-dije que no te mentiría, no que te diría la verdad

-veo que estas lo suficientemente bien para molestarme, así que mejor vamos, tenemos biología dos horas, luego yo tengo filosofía y tu tendrás…

-química

-iugh… me dan escalofríos de pensarlo

-lo se

Después de biología no puse mucha atención en química, me sentía mal, y deprimida, hoy era su aniversario, pero no uno lindo, no, el aniversario de la última vez que los había visto, y no podía dejar que pasara un día mas sin saber de ellos, ya nada mas importaba, solo quería saber que había sido de ellos, y solo los Cullen tenían las respuestas.

Cuando entre a la cafetería vi a Caroline haciendo la fila, le dije que yo no quería nada y que me iría a sentar, pero fui hacia los Cullen, y tomando fuerza y valor de donde no tenía, les dije:

-bueno, ya me harte, quiero saber que sucede, ¿Por qué me evaden? Necesito respuestas, y ustedes son los únicos que pueden dármelas, no pueden ser tan egoístas e insensibles, ¿Qué no entienden que me hacen daño al no decirme nada? Merezco saber la verdad, les guarde su secreto, y sufro las consecuencias, quiero algo a cambio.

Entonces cuando ya había terminado de decir todo y desahogarme recibí como respuesta algo que no me espere para nada.

-no sé de que hablas

Esa estúpida respuesta, que esperaría de cualquiera, menos de bella, me hizo sentir mucho peor, sentía rabia, impotencia, decepción, y tenía muchos otros sentimientos añadidos a esa mezcla, era algo imposible de explicar, pero lo peor fue cuando Rosalie dijo:

-es mejor que nos vamos a sentar, la gente nos mira extraño

Y siguió directo hacia su mesa habitual, y detrás de ella, como si hubiera sido una orden, iban los demás, pero antes de que se alejaran mucho explote, ya no podía mas, sabía que Alice no vería esto venir, solo Edward, y no podría hacer nada, puesto que eso solo confirmaría lo que yo haría, así que sin importarme quien estaba presente, o qué pensarían de mi, les grite a todo pulmón

-¡por su culpa mis padres desaparecieron, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan sínicos que se niegan a explicarme nada?

En ese momento todas las miradas iban de los Cullen hacia mí, y viceversa, hasta los profesores nos miraban sin saber que hacer o decir, pero por muy raro que pareciera, yo no me arrepentía de nada, tal vez así si me dirían que fue lo que sucedió verdaderamente, tal vez así me creería, me ayudaría, y comprendería, y justo cuando un profesor se acerco a mí, yo estuve segura de que todo había dado resultado, pero no fue así, el profesor solo me dijo:

-eso no es posible, ellos ni siquiera conocieron a tus padres

Entonces sentimientos aun más fuertes me invadieron, y me permití a mi misma hacer lo que había prometido que no haría, una imprudencia para muchos, para mí, simplemente una forma de desahogarme y sentirme mejor, ya estaba desesperada, necesitaba que alguien supiera lo que yo sabía, así que de nuevo grite:

-¡son vampiros, son vampiros! ¡Mis padres lo sabían! ¡Por eso por eso no están!

Sentí las miradas de lastima de todos, todos me veían como si estuviera loca, y ahí caí en cuenta de que fue muy estúpido hacer lo que hice, era obvio que nadie me creería, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Pude ver a Caroline y Ashley acercándose, se veían preocupadas, y yo solo me deje caer en el piso, intentando pensar en una forma de deshacer lo que había hecho, y descargando mi frustración, llore hasta que sentí que mis lágrimas se secaron.

No me di cuenta de nada de lo que paso después, no le preste atención a nada, pero cuando menos me di cuenta reaccione, ya estaba en un lugar diferente, a juzgar por cómo era todo, probablemente estaba en la oficina de algún profesor, pero no sabía exactamente en donde, sentía que había personas a mi alrededor hablando, así que me concentre en escuchar

-te dije que la cuidaras, ¿Qué no ves que está mal? Es tu amiga, debiste estar a su lado

-¿y es que se supone que soy adivina? Josh, ¿Cómo podría yo saber que iba a reaccionar así?

-ya cálmense ustedes dos

Dijo una tercera voz, y pude reconocer que era de Ashley

-mi mama y mi papá vienen en camino, nadie tiene la culpa, era de esperarse que un día de estos tuviera una crisis, o al menos eso es lo que dijo el doctor Cullen cuando le llamaron, a, por cierto, el también viene en camino, para revisarla

-¡no!

-¿Qué te pasa Josh? ¿También crees que son vampiros?

Dijo Caroline con un tono burlón que no me gustaba para nada

-em… este… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara al ver a alguien que ella considera responsable de lo que sea que le haya pasado a sus padres? Cuando me lo conto no pensé que lo fuera a decir

Esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz muy baja, pero obviamente si yo lo había escuchado, Ashley y Caroline también

-¿tu sabias que Hayley pensaba eso? ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte callado? Eres muy mal novio, y muy mal hermano también, me debiste decir que mi mejor amiga estaba pensando que esta clase de locuras eran ciertas

-ehh… amm

-Josh, cállate y vete, mis padres vendrán en cualquier momento, y no se si Caroline o yo lograremos verte sin matarte

Josh salió rápido, sin refutar nada, y yo me sentí peor, ya no tenía a nadie a mi lado, esto iba de mal en peor, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y por ella pasaron Kelly, mi tío Andrés, y el doctor Cullen.

**Bueno zi ez ke todavía keda alguien leyendo, ezpero ke lez haya guztado, no ze lez olvide ke loz reviews alegran a kualkiera….**

**Bye, y lez prometo kapi pronto!**


	6. ME VOY

**Bueno, kreo k ya eztoi un pokito maz adaptada a mi horario i podre seguir zubiendo maz seguido, ezpero ke lez aia guztado l kapitulo anterior i ke ezte tmbn lez guzte**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la mejor escritora que existe y que todos amamos (Stephenie meyer) y otros son mios, pero la historia es completamente mia asi ke no se vale kopiarla.**

**ME VOY**

El doctor Cullen se había encargado de decir que tuve una crisis nerviosa por el tiempo en el que estábamos, y la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida, ya me estaba convenciendo a mi misma de que era cierto, tal vez si estaba loca, era lo más probable, no era posible que todo esto fuera verdad, si, no podía ser verdad.

No lo sé, es solo que es muy extraño encontrarte con ese tipo de familias, hay que tener en cuenta lo siguiente: son todos hermosos, son ocho jóvenes y sus padres, todos adoptados, todos de la misma edad, todos muy pálidos excepto uno que mide más que cualquier persona que conociera, son muy solitarios, y nunca comen, excepto el tal Jacob.

Al principio creí que era una locura, y si, lo era, pero tenía mis razones para creer que podía ser cierto, luego de que me di cuenta de los misterios respecto al libro, me di cuenta de que tal vez no era solo parte de mi inigualable imaginación.

El libro era muy poco conocido, cuando intente buscar algo más sobre este encontré cosas muy extrañas, del libro habían muy pocos ejemplares, todas las secuelas de este también estaban agotadas en todas partes, el mío era un ejemplar muy extraño, ya que tenia los cuatro libros en uno.

Cuando me adentre mas en mis investigaciones sobre estos libros descubrí cosas muy extrañas, todos quienes habían leído cualquiera de estos se encontraban desaparecidos, muertos, o encerrados en un manicomio, estos aseguraban ver vampiros y que el libro era basado en una historia real ¿Qué clase de lunático les creería?, bueno, pues la respuesta era muy obvia, yo lo haría, es mas yo me había convertido en uno de ellos, ahora yo también veía vampiros.

Cuando los Cullen llegaron no les preste mucha atención, incluso creí que habían leído el libro y les gusto tanto la gran coincidencia que habían decidido burlarse de todo aquel que lo hubiera leído, pero luego de que los analice mucho, llegue a una conclusión: ellos eran la familia de la que hablaban en mi libro favorito, para estar más segura de esto lo leí de nuevo por decima vez, y si, era definitivo que lo eran.

Cuando se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de confrontarlos me hicieron ver como una idiota, y ahora, todos creían que la loca era yo, incluso había podido escuchar a mis tíos hablando sobre si era conveniente internarme en un sanatorio o si con una visita diaria al siquiatra sería suficiente, fue tan horrible que hasta yo empezaba a creer que estaba alucinando, y si, era muy posible que fuera una alucinación, una forma que encontró mi mente para escapar de la realidad y tener una esperanza respecto a mis padres, pero no, no podría engañarme a mí misma, yo creía en los vampiros, y no cambiaria de idea solo por complacer a los demás.

El tiempo había pasado muy lentamente, como yo seguía rehusándome a ir a estudiar mientras los Cullen estudiaran conmigo, Kelly me cambio de escuela, y allí me sentía triste y sola. Pasaron varios meses y yo no quería hablar con nadie sobre nada, algunas veces Caroline y Josh me visitaban, ellos se preocupaban mucho por mí, pero yo simplemente sabia que lo mejor sería olvidarme de todo, el problema era que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podría hacerlo, así que había decidido que lo mejor sería irme, la única forma de que todo cambiara era si yo dejaba lo que me atormentaba atrás.

Me encontraba lista, con mi uniforme puesto y un bolso cargado de libros según Kelly y ash, pero en él tenía dinero que había ahorrado por mucho tiempo, mis papeles y todo lo que yo consideraba necesario.

Esa mañana, cuando me levanté, había guardado ropa para dos semanas en una maleta, y la había tirado por la ventana, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente, no estaba muy segura de si podría lavar mi ropa, o cuando, seguí pensando en cómo haría las cosas hasta que sentí el sonido de un auto llegando a la casa, Josh casi nunca pasaba por mi, pero si lo hacía, así que a nadie se le haría raro que él fuera quién me llevara, me despedí de Kelly y Ashley, les di un gran abrazo y un beso, pues sabía que era muy posible que no las volviera a ver nunca más.

Salí muy nerviosa, mis piernas me temblaban, sentía que este no era mi cuerpo, y hasta veía borroso, como cuando estas pasado de tragos, pero después de cerrar la puerta fui hacia un lado del jardín, recogí mi maleta y me dirigí hacia el auto; cuando me subí pude ver la cara de disgusto de Josh, a él no se le hacía justo ni necesario que yo me fuera por culpa de los Cullen, pero era obvio que eso era lo único que podía hacer, no quería seguir siendo conocida como la loca que cree en los vampiros, pero no podría olvidar que lo son, yo sabía que era cierto, y por esta razón fue que convencí a Josh de que me hiciera el favor de ayudarme.

-¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-ya lo hablamos, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión

-¿y si te dijera que hay alguien más que te cree?

-sería muy lindo, pero eso no es cierto

Entonces me di cuenta que no nos dirigíamos hacia la terminal, sino hacia su casa, lo mire como preguntándole que estaba haciendo, pero el solo me hizo un gesto de que esperara, unos metros antes de llegar a su casa paro, y cuando me di cuenta Caroline estaba subiéndose al auto con nosotros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunte intentando sacarme la duda

-no puedes irte, y menos si quieres saber donde están tus padres, solo los Cullen tienen las respuestas, y no los encontraras en ningún otro lugar

-¿pero cómo es que me crees?

-Josh me mostro los artículos, y resúmenes de los libros, al principio creí que era un montaje o algo así, pero luego entendí porque estabas así y Josh tan molesto, así que lo creí, es solo que no podía ir y decirte frente a Kelly o Ashley que te creo.

La abrace como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, y luego hice lo mismo con Josh, solo que no fue como yo quería porque él estaba conduciendo, y yo no tenía ni idea hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Después de un rato paro, estábamos en medio de la nada, pero no me importo, aproveche para agradecerle.

-Josh, muchas gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, sería difícil no ser bueno a tu lado

-nunca nadie había hecho tanto por mi

-no te despidas, todavía nos queda mucho por recorrer juntos

No sé que me paso, pero esa frase, y la forma en la que lo dijo, me agarro un impulso que me hizo comprender el motivo de que todos creyeran que Josh si era mi novio, estaba enamorada de él, y solo quería besarlo, y como probablemente no lo vería de nuevo, esa era mi oportunidad, así que sin importarme nada, me acerque hacia él, y le di un beso, el mejor beso que había dado hasta ese momento, no me importo que Caroline estuviera observándonos, ni mucho menos que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría después de eso, solo nos besamos, fue dulce y apasionado, sentía que éramos las dos únicas personas sobre la tierra, pero el momento no duro mucho, pues pude entender el motivo de que paráramos justo en el medio de la nada, los Cullen llegaron ¡y me interrumpieron el mejor momento de mi vida!

-los estábamos esperando hace un rato

Dijo Josh muy serio, pero entonces Alice respondió en un tono muy feliz

-lo sé, es solo que cuando vi que pasaría pensé que sería mejor darles un poco más de tiempo y privacidad, pero no pude convencer por mucho rato a mi familia

En ese momento me volví bella, si, tenía la cara más roja que un tomate, y me sentía chiquitita.

-tenemos otra bella en la familia

Dijo Emmett en un tono burlón, pero Edward que podía leer mis pensamientos y sabia que eso era muy difícil para mí, me defendió y le dijo.

-cállate Emmett, si tu pudieras sonrojarte habrías estado mucho peor cuando Renesmee se dio cuenta de lo que haces con Rosalie en el medio del bosque.

Entonces se puso serio y dijo que nos dirigirían hacia su casa. Ni Josh, Caroline, ni nadie más menciono lo del beso, y no sabía el motivo pero yo quería mencionarlo, aunque ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar, es solo que si me correspondió no podía ser solo por amistad ¿o sí?, seguimos a bella, ya que los demás Cullen fueron muy rápido como para ver hacia donde se dirigían, yo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero en ese momento solo una duda que me quería sacar.

-¿por qué los Cullen? ¿Cuándo hablaron con ellos? ¿Cómo los convencieron?

No me querían responder, eso era obvio, pero después de que le di una mirada a Caroline de "me dices o te mato" me respondió:

-Josh y yo estábamos muy preocupados, así que halábamos con los Cullen, les dijimos que planeabas fugarte solo por su culpa, ellos se sintieron culpables y planeamos esto, nos dirán todo lo que saben, esto tal vez pueda ayudar a tus padres.

-o tal vez los ayudamos a conseguir su comida.

Si, sabía que era un poco ridículo, pero no me gustaba que se confiaran así de los Cullen después de lo que me habían hecho, no era justo, tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía hacer nada

-llegamos

Dijo Josh deteniéndose en una casa, en donde se encontraban no solo los Cullen, sino también varias personas que no conocíamos.

**Ezpero ke lez aia guztado el kapi, io ze ke kedo mui kortiko pero ez ek ia lo tenia lizto i ze me borro, y luego la inzpirazion no volvia, i kuando volvió esto fue lo ke zalio….**

**Ezpero ke plizzz ze tomen el tiempo de dejar un review…**

**Grax x leer**


End file.
